


Warned

by the_authors_exploits



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, potty mouths so beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_authors_exploits/pseuds/the_authors_exploits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid isn't the brightest; he's set his sights on Furuichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warned

**Author's Note:**

> Someone ended up reposting a fic of mine without my permission, and I was upset when I found out. However, some very lovely people on tumblr--including the one who informed me of the repost--were so kind and helpful. They took the time, without me even asking or anything, to have the user remove the fic until I could send her a message. They are absolutely wonderful people.
> 
> So, this fic has been sitting on my computer for a while and with the care that these three users gave to my dilemma, I have finished it in dedication to them. Thank you very much: [sweetgums](http://sweetgums.tumblr.com/), [thebibi](http://thebibi.tumblr.com/), and [fabelyn](http://fabelyn.tumblr.com/).

“He says he’s gonna start up his own gang.”

“Yeah, yeah, says he’s gonna knock down the ogre king!”

“The fuck does he think he is? Waiittt, is he a demon too?!”

“Oh god, we’re all going to die!”

Furuichi paid no heed to the delinquent’s chatter; it was natural. There was always someone trying to dethrone his friend; what those amateurs didn’t seem to understand was that Mad Dog Oga was backed up by the tohoshinki and the tactician Furuichi (not to mention a demon baby). So really, Furuichi was not worried.

That is, he was not worried, until he entered the school hallway and was promptly blocked from advancing any further. A tall, lanky, tanned teen stood in his way. Normally, no one stood in his way unless they were really looking for a fight; not because Furuichi fought back hard, but because people knew Oga would come for them if they even breathed on the light haired teen.

“Eto, may I go pass?”

The other boy had sharp features, a strong jaw and wide brows. He stood tall with his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders pulled back so as to look intimidating. His shaggy black hair was cut nearly identical to Oga’s, but his blue eyes were what caught Furuichi’s attention. They were striking and seemed out of place on the harsh face.

The teen leaned close to Furuichi, faces mere inches apart. “And who might you be, gorgeous?”

Furuichi sweat dropped, holding his school bag close to his chest in an attempt to put some space between him and the stranger. “Ehh, I… Furuichi Takayuki.”

The blue eyes sparkled. “Heh, you’re pretty cute, ya know? Where’d you get that platinum hair from? Do you dye it, Prettyichi?”

He could feel his face heat up in fluster. “N-nani?”

“Oi!”

The yell came from down the hall, behind the stranger, and Furuichi peered around the teen to see none other than Toujo marching down the hall, followed closely by Natsume.

“Oi, Kimani!” Toujo’s approach made the stranger, Kimani, step away from Furuichi. “What’re you getting into now, Kimani?”

Natsume looked Furuichi up and down and nodded, seemingly satisfied with what he saw.

“Just checkin’ out my comrades.”

Toujo reached around Kimani, gripped Furuichi’s wrist, and pulled him away from the blue eyed new comer. “Furuichi-kun is not your comrade.” The glaring match the two had begun made Furuichi squirm. “He’s part of Oga’s group.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Oga-kun is waiting, Toujo-kun.” Natsume voiced quietly in notice to Furuichi’s squirming.

With one more nasty look to Kimani, Toujo dragged Furuichi down the hall and towards the classroom. When they arrived, he exclaimed “Oga-kun, we found Furuichi for you!”

Oga turned from the window, where he was leaning out with a pair of binoculars, to see a disheveled, blushing Furuichi being dragged around by Toujo. “Oi, what did you do to him?”

“Da-bu!” Beel agreed.

Natsume ran a hand through his hair. “It wasn’t us; Kimani-kun had him a little corned.”

“Kimani? That new kid?”

“Hai.”

Oga watched his friend take his seat. “Did he hurt you?”

Furuichi rolled his eyes, rifling through his bag; where was that pen? He knew he packed a pen this morning in his school case. “No, he was actually complimenting me.”

Furuichi didn’t notice the dark aura that overcame Oga; everyone else took five steps away from him, however.

-OgaxFuru-

“Natsume, go with Furuichi to the vending machine.”

Takayuki frowned at his friend. “Oga, I can go unsupervised.”

Oga handed Furuichi some money for yogurt for Baby Beel and, with a stern gaze, replied “everyone’s pretty tense right now.”

Takayuki rolled his eyes, but said nothing. With Natsume trailing behind him, the pair made their way through the school halls to the vending machines in the cafeteria. Most delinquents gave the pair a wide berth, knowing better than to mess with Oga’s right hand man. While Furuichi got the baby’s yogurt and Natsume gathered some drinks for everyone else, neither seemed to notice a certain blue eyed boy closing in. A pair of hands came to entrap Furuichi between the vending machine and Kimani. Furuichi turned and his face flushed at the proximity between him and the other boy; Natsume looked slightly worried from his place a few machines over, but as calm as ever.

“Well, hello, Prettyichi. I didn’t know you liked yogurt.” Kimani smiled a wide toothed smile to the boy.

“I…”

“It’s for Oga-kun, Kimani-kun.” Natsume spoke.

Kimani barely turned from Furuichi. “Ohh? Oga-kun seems to like you as his slave, huh, Prettyichi? Doesn’t seem to…appreciate who is in his presence, huh? Pity…” Kimani went to brush a hand through the platinum locks, but Furuichi flinched and Kimani stopped. “It’s ok, we can work our way to a more…physical relationship.”

“Oga-kun won’t be happy that you are touching his friend, Kimani-kun.” Natsume’s voice was cold; he was angry.

Furuichi shook his head and tried to slither away from the tall boy; sure, he was cute, but Furuichi wasn’t interested in _him_.

“Don’t leave so soon, Prettyichi.”

“Oga’s waiting and he’s not very patient.” Furuichi managed to look at Kimani without blushing. “Or, that is, Baby Beel isn’t very patient if he doesn’t eat on time…”

“A baby can wait.” Kimani sneered at Natsume and turned a smile on Furuichi, leaning closer; Furuichi smelled cheap cologne. “We should get to know each other more.”

Natsume hurried away to get Oga-kun; he’d rather have Oga beat the ever living crap out of Kimani than himself. After all, Kimani had been warned.

-OgaxFuru-

“So I told him he could shove his face in the dirt!”

“That’s not what happened, Kanzaki-san. You called him an asswipe and then shoved his face in the ground.”

“SHUDDAP!”

Oga laughed loudly with the rest of the delinquents. He was vaguely aware that Natsume and Furuichi had been gone for a bit too long, but he forced himself not to worry. After all, Natsume could handle anyone who dared to lay a hand on Furuchin. But those thoughts flew out the window when Natsume and Natsume alone walked through the classroom door. He handed out the drinks he had while Oga fumed and began to head towards him.

“Ahh, Oga-kun, you should go help Furuichi-kun. Kimani-kun is moving in on your territory, has the poor boy cornered.”

Oga froze; he had ignored Kimani for the most part, wanting to fight but acknowledging that he wasn’t much of an opponent and, instead, opted to accept Kanzaki and Himekawa’s advice to wait until he was a stronger opponent. Then the battle would be worth it! But he had set his sights on Furuichi and that would not do.

Oga took long, measured strides towards the cafeteria. Behind him, he could hear his lackeys following, calling out to him and asking what was going on. He didn’t answer. Natsume’s words were his main focus.

“Kimani-kun seems to be close to asking Furuichi-kun on a date; I wonder if Furuichi-kun likes flowers before or after the date?”

After. Oga knew he liked them after. Fuck Kimani.

By the time the group reached the cafeteria, whether the news of Rampaging Oga or someone hitting on Furuichi had spread and there was a crowd of onlookers that had gathered—waiting for a fight they knew would come. They parted to let Oga through and he marched straight to the vending machines where Kimani and Furuichi were. He understood what Natsume had meant; Kimani had Furuichi trapped against the vending machine, obviously trying to sweet talk him. Furuichi looked both flattered and increasingly uncomfortable.

“Oi, Kimani!”

The teen turned, grin still on his face, and was promptly met by Oga’s fist. Kimani went flying and Oga, Baby Beel sparking on his back, proceeded to pummel him into the ground. Kimani barely had time to react, and no one moved to help. It was Mad Dog Oga, going crazy, fist after fist, and there was no way they were going to get in his way.

Kimani’s short rebellion barely lived.

When Oga was done, there was a cracked hole in the floor molded to the shape of a certain Kimani Yuki. Oga stood and turned to see Furuichi frowning at him; Beel chanted in happiness on his back.

“What?”

“Don’t you think you went a little overboard? He wasn’t doing anything, Oga.”

Oga glared; the school watched in feared awe as the Rampaging Ogre stepped forward to gently grip Furuichi’s wrist and pull him away from the vending machine. Oga checked the other boy over, eyes roving over every inch of him, making sure there were no injuries on the boy. His gentle mannerisms were juxtaposed by the steady glare; Kimani twitched in the background. Oga harrumphed.

“Doing nothing; that fuckwad was trying to put a move on you!”

“Yeah, so? It’s ok, I had it…handled.”

“Liar; you were too flustered to do anything! You stood there sta—stammering, for crying out loud! Fuck Kimani!”

Furuichi pulled his wrist from his friend’s grip; he was embarrassed, it was always a little downgrading to have to be saved left and right. So, while he could see where Oga was coming from, that didn’t mean he had to acknowledge it. “I would’ve handled it. I was just about to tell him to fuck off when you stepped in…”

“And if he had asked you out?”

The surrounding delinquents held their breath; they might not be the brightest but the emotions shared between the two was hard not to notice. Neither had made a move yet to solidify their relationship, but the students knew.

“Maybe,” Furuichi crossed his arms and tossed his head. “Maybe I would’ve said yes, if only to spite you!”

Oga was taken aback; he stood there with wide eyes and Beel’s jaw dropped open, pacifier falling to the floor. But Furuichi plowed on:

“How scandalous would that be? Oga’s tactician going out with his rival; ha! That’d be a riot, wouldn’t it? Ohh, you’d be so mad. And frustrated and you’d fight Kimani every chance you got and maybe even kick me to the curb; how dare I—”

Oga had surged forward. His hands cupping Furuichi’s face, he pressed a kiss to the other boy’s lips. The crowd gasped, some grinning and others averting their eyes. Natsume, Kanzaki, and Himekawa shared a three-way hi-five and Kunieda blushed while Toujo seemed to be busting at the seams. Oga pulled away and sternly stared into Furuichi’s eyes.

“Maybe you should be saying yes to me instead.”

“Oh…okay…” was Furuichi’s dazed response.

Toujo couldn’t handle it anymore; he raised a fist in the air and yelled out, “Three cheers for these bastards finally admitting their feelings!”

“Hip-hip, HOORAY!”

“Hip-hip, HOORAY!”

It would appear Toujo had been waiting for this moment for a while now; Oga thought slathering glue on the redhead’s chair would be suffice punishment for him riling the crowd up.

“Hip-hip, HOORAY!”


End file.
